The present invention relates to a high security window. More specifically the present invention relates to a bullet resistant, explosion proof and intruder resistant window, in which heavy gauge stainless steel screen is electrically charged and is spaced from and parallel to a bullet resistant glass or plastic pane.
Since the advent of a televised global media, terrorism has been on the rise. A global media provides an avenue for terrorists to express themselves and their beliefs internationally. To attain media coverage, the terrorists will commit an act of terrorism which will be televised depicting the act of terrorism and expressing the views of the terrorists.
The terrorist act will be heinous and/or it will affect a person or persons worthy of extended media coverage. When and where an act of terrorism will occur is difficult for governments, let alone individuals to predict. Many terrorists are supported by wealthy entities so they are well trained and well armed, thus making security against terrorist acts expensive and often ineffective. The best defense against terrorism may be the creation of a fortress within an individuals home.
One security window discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,393,350 to Wiedman offers explosion, bullet, and intruder resistance, at the expense of aesthetics and a blocked view. The Wiedman window uses a series of rotatably mounted vertical steel bars, strategically placed in conjunction with a bullet resistant glass pane to prevent low and high caliber projectiles from passing through the window. The bars block the windows view and create a cold inhibiting atmosphere in the room in which the window is placed.
Another prior art device used as a security window frame is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,659 to Saelzer. The Saelzer device discloses a bullet resistant vent for a window frame or door frame. The vent has two bullet resistant plates internally located within the frame. The plates are spaced parallel to each other, and one plate backs the vent opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,258 to Anders describes a means for securing a bullet resistant bank window, without having fasteners located on the exterior side of the window. The window described in Anders is not explosion resistant.
Despite the presence of these known security windows, each suffers from certain drawbacks and disadvantages. Accordingly, there continues to be a need for improved security windows, doors and the like.